


Memories of Tomorrow

by leet911



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet911/pseuds/leet911
Summary: A collection of 20 Sarah/Cameron one-sentence fics.
Relationships: Sarah Connor/Cameron Phillips
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Memories of Tomorrow

* * *

**Dance**  
For some reason, Cameron's dance is not mechanical or stilted, it's elegant and fluid and graceful; and she's beautiful (of course) but Sarah hates herself for noticing.

**Tears**  
Cameron heard once that evil didn't cry, so on those days when Sarah's short with her - calls her "just another machine" - she sits alone in the shed and there's only a slick wet face left fueling her hopes.

**Instinct**  
Cameron's done a lot of research, so she knows that in these moments when Sarah is pressed close, she's supposed to follow her heart, but she's not sure what to do if you don't have one.

**Rain**  
Sarah complains every time it rains, but Cameron likes the feel of water on her synthetic skin, the way it reminds her of the time they stood together in the shower and Sarah held her tightly.

**Makeup**  
Cameron doesn't really understand lipstick, but it reminds her of candied lips, moist streaks, and soft kisses trailing down her neck.

**Music**  
The truth is, Sarah doesn't even like sappy love songs, but when Cameron sings to her in that perfect haunting voice, she can't stop the shivers that run up and down her arms.

**Flowers**  
Machines are not supposed to appreciate things like seasons, so when Cameron brings home hand-picked wild flowers on the first day of spring, Sarah has to tell herself not to cry.

**Smile**  
Cameron's smile is perfectly practiced, utterly charming, and completely fake, except when it's for Sarah.

**Doubt**  
Sometimes, late at night, when Cameron's curled up against her, Sarah feels weak, and she thinks maybe the world would be better off if she just let it end.

**Masks**  
Sarah hates that Cameron can read her so easily, can discern how she feels with just a touch or a glance, and so she tells herself not to smile too much because that would be obvious, but she can't help it.

**Breathe**  
Often, when they're together, Cameron's eyes close and she forgets to breathe - which is meaningless for a machine - but that just makes the fact so much more powerful to Sarah.

**Opposites**  
It scares her when Cameron goes completely still, because it reminds both of them of how different they are; but every time Sarah starts to get nervous, Cameron looks away and smiles shyly.

**Calm**  
Cameron is eerily calm among bullets and explosions, but when they're alone in Sarah's bedroom, she doesn't notice that her hands won't stop moving.

**Skin**  
Cameron has a fascination with skin, her own flawless exterior and Sarah's slightly more blemished one; she's fascinated by how fragile it is, how smooth it is, and how much of an effect it has on Sarah when she touches it just so.

**Mission**  
Sarah worries about the day their mission will be over because that'll mean terminators aren't needed anymore, and she isn't sure she's ready for that yet.

**Lies**  
Sarah tells herself that what they have is not love; it can't be, because what they have is unique and complicated, not something that can be distilled down to just one word - and the lie sounds good in her head even though she knows it's not true.

**Happiness**  
Sarah runs her hand over a bare shoulder and wonders if machines can be happy; Cameron can't remember what she's ever done to even slightly deserve this.

**Sound**  
Sarah places her head against Cameron's chest, and even though she knows the heartbeat there is fake, it's still reassuring enough to lull her to sleep.

**Beauty**  
Cameron doesn't understand beauty, and Sarah can't really put it into words, but when they stand in front of the mirror with the their hands entwined between them, they both think they see it.

**Peace**  
Sarah wakes before dawn to watch the sunrise with her sleepless robot; and in those early mornings when they're alone with the virgin day, she can almost believe that the world is not falling apart around them.

* * *


End file.
